Template talk:Countries of Africa
Is it me or are all African countries sad places?Zhukov15 (talk) 00:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC)Zhukov15 :I've never been. Some have better reputations than others. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:04, May 20, 2013 (UTC) African Countries For the last few days, Jonathan has been adding African country articles that consist of several paragraphs about the OTL history of the country and then an ItPoME sub-section consisting of a variation on: :"xyz came under German control at the end of the Second World War." I think this is a waste of time and clutters up the story category with irrelevant and trivial information. This can be covered in the Africa article stating that the continent was split up by Germany and Italy with South Africa remaining an independent allied country. Any and all country articles should be deleted unless they have a more substantive sub-section either for ItPoME or some other story. Those that remain then could have a one line ItPoME sub-section. Likewise, any Worldwar sub-sections. If they have only that or two one line sub-sections, then delete it. What do you think? ML4E (talk) 20:27, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I started us on this path years ago, but then realized this wasn't the best way to do things. That having been said, with THW being global, I'm hesitant to start deleting articles. TR (talk) 20:40, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I was going to speak out in favor of deletion, but having moments ago suggested holding off on deleting the Thatcher article on the off chance that she flits across the stage of Fallout, I have no way to discount TR's argument now. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:54, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Whatever else, we have concrete canonical evidence for the status of Africa in wW (map provided by the publisher) and ItPoMe (map described by characters), whereas the only thing we have for Thatcher is "unnamed female PMUK". TR (talk) 22:48, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Of course, we can count all of those on one finger. Then again, in the real 1995, Margaret Beckett was Deputy Leader of the Labour Party, Betty Boothroyd was Speaker of the House of Commons, Harriet Harman was all over the Shadow Cabinet, and women had the Education and Health portfolios in Major's government. Only the Liberal Democrat front bench was all rockets and no sockets. So even if we limit ourselves to historical figures, there were a handful of prominent female politicians who could conceivably have been in the running. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:41, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Now when you say characters describe a map in Africa, how many places do they name specifically? I can only remember South Africa. I'm certainly willing to assume that the nature of the POD gives us enough to deduce the ultimate fates of Egypt, Libya, Tunisia, and Algeria, and a few others a little bit south of there. But I should think that most of sub-Saharan Africa doesn't give us enough to go on. The Italo-German advance could certainly very easily touch off all sorts of crises that could have led to shifting borders, Any given small country whose independence came after 1945 (which in Africa's case is most of them) could easily have been butterflied out of existence. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:41, March 6, 2016 (UTC) New idea. I really do not like cluttering up story categories with articles that only say it was part of the GGR. Instead, we already have them cat'ed in Category:Greater German Reich (Alternate Timeline) so we do not cat them in ItPoME unless the article has something more to say story specific. We do something similar already with Category: North American Union Provinces. Thoughts? ML4E (talk) 21:20, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :I think that works. While there are two versions of the GGR, only one had possessions in Africa. If a country is located in Africa, and is also cat'ed in GGR, then it reasonably follows that it was in the GGR version of ItPoME. TR (talk) 21:30, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree that the clutter of the ItPoME category that Jonathan has caused is intolerable. And since I've painted myself into a corner from which I can't back the deletion of these articles outright, I'm open to third options. This alternative sounds like it's as good as any. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:54, March 5, 2016 (UTC) New Line - Other timelines F.Y.I. it includes: Bantu homeland ("Moso") as well as the Race Colonies on Tosev 3 redirect to all of their colonies, not just their African ones. The first is subject to TR's concerns over stub articles. The second, while a potentially useful notion, has a pitiful execution. ML4E (talk) 18:05, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :Once the Race conquered them, they stopped being countries. It's akin to Hawaiian statehood or the Partitions of Poland or the annexation of the Baltic States by Stalin; they were countries once, but then they weren't. Including the link in a template specifically for the nation states of Africa is incorrect. TR (talk) 18:33, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Miscellaneous Fictional Counties I think the two lines for "Bottomlands" and "Last Word" can be merged into a Misc. line the way they are for the "European Countries" template. Also, the "Asian Countries" template calls it "Misc. ATL Countries". The difference is that the European template has the SF countries from "Les Mortes" while Asia is all AH. Nevertheless, I think changing it and this to "Fictional" would be the better way to list it. ML4E (talk) 17:07, November 30, 2019 (UTC) :Agreed. TR (talk) 17:15, November 30, 2019 (UTC)